


Wanderlust

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalasa finally gets to travel somewhere new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, Team Kel/Lalasa.

"I've always wanted to see New Hope," Lalasa said. "It's so much bigger than I thought it would be!"

Kel stopped brushing Peachblossom to glance over at her friend, who was leaning against the stall door. "We've expanded it recently, actually. There's even a bit of a library for the refugees that we put together last month."

"Show me?" Lalasa stepped closer and rested her head, heavy with thick black braids, on the back of Kel's shoulder.

Kel smiled. "It's nothing, really—"

"It matters to you," her former maid said, "so it's not nothing. Just like my sewing, and you cared about that, remember?"

That had never occurred to Kel before, but she was more than happy to concede the point.


End file.
